yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Coca Cola
Team Coca Cola - a group originally created in early 2017 after two members of Team Malaria were banned. The two members followed to create the team along with another friend, the team consists of 40 members of which over 30 are active. Team Coca Cola builds, battles and memes the entire server. Team Coca Cola has over 10 active bases in each quadrant of the map. Team Coca Cola's known banner is displayed on the bottom right. Team Coca Cola consists of three ranks; member, trusted, and elite, elite being the most novel and member being for the new joining members. Team Coca Cola recruits any high level players interested in joining. History The group was founded in early 2017 by TeamCocaCola, Crystalinqq , and Flyinqq , both former leaders of Team Malaria, who had a dispute with the third leader, over power and decided to branch off. The two former leaders, along with a player known as 0nger (TeamCocaCola), announced its official start on January 4th, 2017. The group first began as a spawn-fighting group joining forces with past enemies to gain power, the team had a big influx of high level players in February, 2017. Team Coca Cola continued to recruit, growing quickly. Team Coca Cola then progressed to abandon it's spawn fighting origins and members started to settle down across the map, all of the bases growing to become Coca-Cola bases. The Team Coca Cola banner was originally designed by Mauiboydmc and was chosen to be by the team, but it was edited to make it a black bottle, not brown as it was originally made, previously before the creation of the banner the team did not have a official banner. The group claims to be one of the first groups to release the Donkey Dupe to the general public (they also showed an ender chest dupe which worked for a short amount of time but it never gained momentum as it was patched after release). Relations * Team Pepsi - Team Pepsi is Team Coca Cola's current arch nemesis. * The Emperium - Allied. * Other Groups - Team Coca Cola is mainly neutral with all other groups unless fowl interaction takes place. Banner The Team Coca Cola banner is a fairly complex one, requiring five layers. It is meant to resemble a bottle of Coca Cola. Making the banner requires 1 White Banner, 10 Ink Sac, 8 Bone Meal and 6 Red Dye. The recipe is shown below. Trivia * The name of Team Coca Cola was influenced by Team Pepsi. At first, the two did not have any relations but are now archenemies of each other and rightfully so as both companies, Coca Cola and Pepsi, are rival competitors in real life. * BarrenDome, a small 2b2t youtuber, is known to be on the team. Notable Members * Crystalinqq/MrAutisms/pussymaster420 (Founder) (Leader) * 0nger/TeamCocaCola (former founder) * Flyinqq (former founder) * BarrenDome (Youtuber) * CancerChan * Mauiboydmc * Collette3211/qtpy * xvideosman * XZRC * Demonqqq * TheCook_Cola * Yaj * Niftyrobo (At times) * GavinsFoodReview/D3RPYTURTL3 * MiningMinecraft (Youtuber) * The_GenderBender Category:Factions Category:Autism Category:Meme Category:Groups Category:Meme groups Category:Meme Groups